pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Yugoslav Republic
'Third Yugoslav Republic '(Yugoslav: Treca Jugoslovenska Republika) is country on Balkan Peninsula, which is in southeastern Europe. It has borders with Italy on the west, Hungary on the north, Romania on the northeast, Bulgaria on the east, Greece on the south and Albania on the southwest. Yugoslavia has coast and islands on the Adriatic Sea. Geography Topography Yugoslavian terrain consists of hills, valleys and mountains. Highest point is Triglav (2,864m) and Adriatic Sea and Panonian Valley are lowest points (0m). Yugoslavia is 77th largest country in the world, begind Gabon an in front of Guinea. Hidrography The longest river is Sava (833m). Largest lake is Skadar Lake which is shared with Albania and is the largest lake in southern Europe. Yugoslav exceptionally long coastline gives it one of the top rated beaches, and a popular tourist destination. Climate Southern and Adriatic part have Mediterranean climate and other parts have continental one. History Prehistory Yugoslavia was first inhabited by prehistoric civilizations. First Indo-Europeans were Illyrians and Celts. Those territories were occupied by Roman Empire in 168 BC. After dividion of Roman Empire, some territories were ceded to Western and some of them were ceded to Eastern Roman Empire (after renamed into Byzantine Empire). Medieval Ages Slavs settled on Yugoslav territory in 7th century and they made some countries. Some of the countries were getting occupied by Bulgaria, Byzantine, Hungary and Germans. Turks occupied lands of Bosnia, Macedonia, Kosovo, Montenegro, Serbia and Croatia in 14th and 15th century. New Ages In 18th and early 19th century whole Yugoslav territories were liberated from Ottomans or occupied by Austria-Hungary. In 1918, Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (after renamed into Kingdom of Yugoslavia) was formed. In 1941 Yugoslavia was occupied by WW2 Axis. In 1945, Socialist Republic of Yugoslavia was formed. In 1992 and 1993, there were independence wars in Croatia and Bosnia. Yugoslavia gave independence to Croatia, Slovenia, Bosnia and Macedonia. In 1999, Kosovo fought for independence. Montenegro gained independence in 2006 and Kosovo gained independence in 2008. Government Yugoslavia is secular democratic republic. President has the right of complete veto. President rules till death or till people want new one. Pairlament of Yugoslavia has 250 ministers. Countries Yugoslavia has 7 federal states: # Serbia - Belgrade # Croatia - Zagreb # Bosnia and Herzegovina - Sarajevo # Macedonia - Skopje # Slovenia - Ljubljana # Montenegro - Podgorica # Kosovo - Pristina Provinces Yugoslav Federal States have their provinces: Serbia: Eastern Sandzak - Novi Pazar Presevo Valley - Presevo Vojvodina - Novi Sad Sumadija - Kragujevac Western Serbia - Sabac Eastern Serbia - Smederevo Belgrade District - Belgrade Croatia: Slavonia - Osijek Inner Croatia - Zagreb Dalmatia - Split Dubrovnik - Dubrovnik Kvarner-Istria - Rijeka Bosnia and Herzegovina: Bosnia - Sarajevo Herzegovina - Mostar Macedonia: Vardaria - Skopje Illyria - Tetovo Pelagonia - Bitola Doirania - Gevgelija Slovenia: Caranthia - Ljubljana Styria - Maribor Carniola - Kranj Montenegro Western Sandzak - Pljevlja Central Montenegro - Podgorica Adriatia - Bar Kosovo: Kosovo - Pristina Dukagjin - Prizren Demographics Third Republic of Yugoslavia has population of 23 million. 91% of population are Yugoslavs and 9% of population are Albanians, Hungarians, Gypsies, Turks and others. 94% of population are Christians, 3,8% are Muslims, 1% are Atheists and 1,2% are others. Largest cities: # Belgrade # Zagreb # Ljubljana # Sarajevo # Skopje # Novi Sad # Nis # Split # Pristina # Podgorica Category:Slavic Category:Yugoslavia Category:Republic